


How Dexter saved the museum

by Bloodcoral



Series: NATM - soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodcoral/pseuds/Bloodcoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to kill that monkey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dexter saved the museum

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the muse is not dead and I am still writing in this universe :) for the nice people who asked for more. Sorry its so short though I literally pumped this out between readings. 
> 
> Unfortunately the first story is going to remain a oneshot, I just can't think of how to expand it. 
> 
> There will probably be one more after this one because I really want a fic with grave robbing because there needs to be a happily EVER AFTER and not just a happy for now right? Right.

“I’m going to kill that monkey.” 

In the middle of wrapping his bandages Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow as Larry stormed into the Egyptian display. Barely suppressing a smile, the Pharaoh asked “what did Dexter do now?”

Huffing, Larry slumped down next to the sarcophagus and took the bandages from Ahkmenrah and started wrapping it around the Pharaoh’s wrists and hands. 

“He staged a monkey revolution.” Looking up at his lover Larry glared. “Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not” the Pharaoh reassured him schooling his features into mock seriousness.

“I’m not joking!” Larry snapped, wrapping the bandages more aggressively, “He stole my keys and flushed them in the women’s bathroom.” A faint snicker had Larry shooting a glare at his very unsympathetic lover. 

“Sorry, sorry. It sounds very terrible.” 

“Some soul-mate you are…taking pleasure in my pain.” 

“I would never!” Mock hurt coloured the Pharaoh’s tone. 

Larry shot him a look. “Don’t think I don’t know you and Sacagawea watch Dexter torment me over popcorn every Thursday.” 

“Ah but Dexter is very entertaining.” Ahkmenrah smiled at Larry, looking at him under those ridiculously long lashes. 

“Well you missed a good show today.” Larry had finished the bandages around Ahkmenrah’s hands and arms and began working on arranging them around his shoulders. “Before he flushed my keys, he and his buddies broke into the electrical room and turned off all the lights. I had to get the constellations to play flashlight because the little asshole also stole EVERY flashlight.” 

“Oh Larry.” Bandages fully wrapped, Ahkmenrah slid his hands up around Larry’s face and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth in comfort. “I’m sure you’ll figure out something.” The Pharaoh smiled. 

“Maybe.” Larry sighed as he helped Ahkmenrah into the sarcophagus. “But I’ve been to every hardware store in New York, the Bronx and Brooklyn and I still haven’t found a key ring he can’t hack.” 

Larry slid the lid of the Sarcophagus up leaving it half opened as the Pharaoh laid down and began fussing with the bandages around his head. Larry had long convinced Dr. McPhee that it would be more interesting for visitors to be able to see a mummy rather than just the beautiful sarcophagus. It had the added benefit of allowing Ahkmenrah the ability to lever himself out of the sarcophagus and meant he wouldn’t wake up in the dark anymore. 

“Hmmmm, maybe you should make one then?” The Pharaoh suggested as Larry kissed him before arranging the bandages to obscure his face. 

“That’s…actually a really good idea.”

“Of course it is.” Came the muffled reply, “I’m the Pharaoh, all my ideas are good ideas. Good morning Larry.” 

************************************************************************************

Two years later Larry would be at the head of his own company. Ahkmenrah was smug beyond reason. 

************************************************************************************

On their inaugural late night opening, after everyone came back from the Smithsonian as the guests began filing out Ahkmenrah would find Larry around and comment very off handedly. 

“You know…technically Dexter saved everyone. I mean you started the company because he flushed your keys...well him and Rexy but...” 

Larry could only looked at him in horror. “Oh god. Don’t tell him, he’ll be unbearable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone seen that scene from Need for Speed??? If not, go watch it on youtube...worth it. Also on that note Finn/Larry??? Anyone??? Finn (reincarnated Ahkmenrah)/Larry????? Anyone????


End file.
